SHIELD's Avenger's Initiative
by December's Phoenix
Summary: Dakota Romanoff is a young assassin who works at SHIELD. She is also sister to the infamous Black Widow, or Natasha Romanoff. When her crush, Hunter Grey, and Her sister's partner, Clint Barton, are taken, Dakota is called in. Will she ever tell Hunter how she feels or will the Avenger Initiative drag her away?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

~Avengers~

Unprosperous inner city suburb, low rise terrace containing amorphous mixture of run down stores and those renovated with newer signs, concrete high rise tower block set back from the road, graffiti on a concrete wall, betting shops, take-aways, small grocery store. People seemingly aimless milling around, mothers pushing strollers with pale determination, never ending streams of traffic spewing fumes, honking horns, pedestrians waiting at crosswalks.

Hunter, Mason and Bella sat on top of a old apartment building, waiting for the man they were suppose to meet. Hunter had a feeling that the man was bad news but the others wanted to see what was up. SHIELD had sent Natasha to investigate a terror attack in LA and had sent Dakota to the Netherlands. It meant that the three of them had to meet the man. The clacking of boots brought Hunter out of his thoughts as he turned around with his partners.

" Hello." The man purred. " I am the man you were suppose to meet with."

" Hello." Bella spoke. She stepped forward. " I suppose that you are the one that sent the letter?" the man nodded and pulled out a letter. This one was addressed to Natasha's Romanoff's younger sister; Dakota. Her name was sprawled out across the front of the letter. Belle took the letter and shoved it into her jacket. Hunter stood up and walked in front of the man.

Hunter noticed that the man wore a hood but he could see a bit of red under it. The cloak reached his feet and covered his shoes. The cloak was made of velvet black material and opened up in the front. The man opened the front to a dark grey 1940's military uniform with ten pins on the front. His hands were covered with black gloves and the high collar was pulled up to his chin.

" What are we suppose to do with a letter addressed to Dakota Romanoff?" Mason asked. He looked at the man with a confused face.

" Deliver it to her and tell Captain America." The man said, pulling his hood off. His skull was red and he had no nose " The Red Skull is back!" He yelled.

Mason growled and attacked Red Skull but the skull was faster and kicked Mason in the stomach. Hunter was about to attack when Loki, god of mischief, appeared. Agent Barton, Dr. Eric and some other people walked out of the stairs exit.

Hunter tried to attack Loki, but the god struck Hunter in the heart. Power rushed into Hunter's veins and up to his brain. His hazel eyes turned black then completely a blueish white.

" Hunter!" Bella cried as she struggled to help Mason up. His stomach started to bruise and needed ice. Mason grunted as he stood up with him leaning on Bella.

Loki was gone with a pop and Barton, Hunter, Dr. Eric and the others left. Red Skull followed and Bella was screaming for Hunter.

" Bella, we have to get back." Mason stamped out. " My stomach hurts really bad."

* * *

><p>After contacting the Helicarrier, Bella and Mason were sitting in a room with the doctor looking at Mason's stomach.<p>

" It has some internal bleeding so we are going to wait until the bleeding stopped to wrap it up." the doctor said, lightly poking Mason's stomach.

" We have to contact Dakota about Hunter." Bella said. Agent Phil Coulson walked in.

" All ready on it." Phil said, dialing a number

" Wha wil je dan?" Th voice said

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: What the hell do you want?<strong>

**I know, not good. but if you want to help me with Ideas I would be grateful for it.**

**~December's Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota Romanoff's head whipped around and she grunter as she was slapped again. Her right cheek started to sting and her leg a nasty gash in it. The young woman looked down at her lap then slowly raised her gaze.

Dakota wore a black long sleeved body-con dress with fishnet leggings and wedged ankle boots. Her red velvet colored hair was curled and it fell out of its bun so it reached her mi-back.

"Wie Werk je?" The burly man asked.

Dakota smirked. " Miemand van jullie verdomb business!" she answered as the guy slapped her again.

" Ik wed dat Caden gestuurd." The man said.

" Ik zeg niet dat u!" Dakota spat. The man pushed her chair back, making her head and body be forced back so she was on two chair legs. Her feet yearned for the ground but she couldn't feel it.

The phone rang and the man reached for it.

" Wat will je dan?" He asked, annoyed.

" _We have AK-47's surrounding the building, put the woman on the phone or we will raid the building._" Phil's voice said. The man put the phone in between Dakota's shoulder and ear.

" Hello?" She asked.

" _We need you to come in_." Phil said.

" What?" Dakota asked. " Are you kidding me? I'm working." Dakota said.

" _This is important._" Phil said.

" I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." Dakota said. " You can't pull me out."

" _Dakota, Hunter and Clint have been compromised._" Phil informed the young assassin.

" Let me put you on hold." Dakota said. The man reached for the phone and she kicked him in the groin. She head butted him, making him fall to the ground. The two other came at Dakota, she hit them both with her chair, knocking them to the ground. She used the burly man to fop off and ended up breaking the chair. She noticed one man got up and she wrapped her thighs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. The burly man got up and Dakota grabbed him, wrapping a chain around his foot and let him dangle. Dakota grabbed the phone in one hand and her heels in another.

" Where are they?" Dakota asked.

" _We don't know. Project Pegasus fell apart after Clint was taken. Hunter, Mason and Bella met with a man who turned out to be the Red Skull and someone turned Hunter against Bella and Mason._"

" Okay, Are they alive?" Dakota asked.

" _We think so. We need you to get the Captain._" Phil said

" Okay." Dakota hung up and threw the phone on the ground. She walked to the quinjet and nodded to the pilot.

" Took you long enough." He complained as Dakota fell into the co-pilot's seat.

" Sorry, he was a pain in the ass." Dakota said. " We heading to pick up Captain Rogers." The pilot nodded and started the quinjet."

* * *

><p>Captain Rogers was in a vintage gym, beating the crap out of a punching bag. He grunts and slammed his fist into the bag, knocking it off its hinges. The door creaked opened and Dakota walked in.<p>

" Trouble sleeping?" Dakota asked.

" I slept for seventy years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill." Captain Rogers replied.

" Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Dakota smirked.

" When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. they didn't say what we lost." Captain said, picking another punching bag.

" We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Dakota said, pulling a file out of her jacket

" You here with a mission, Ma'am?" Roger asked. He stopped punching and turned to her.

" I am." Dakota shrugged.

" Trying to get me back in the world. " He asked. Dakota laughed and walked closer to him.

" Trying to save it." Dakota looked at the file in hand. She hands it to Captain.

" Hydra's secret weapon." Captain Rogers frowned.

" Captain Rogers" Dakota said, but was cut off.

" Steve." Captain said.

" Steve, Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's what the world sorely needs." Dakota inform Steve, as he flips through the information.

" Who took it?" Steve asked.

" He is called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we have to bring you to speed on it if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know." Dakota said, watching Steve pack everything up.

" At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve challenged.

" Ten bucks says you're wrong." Dakota replied. Steve picks up his bag and a punching bag. " There is a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." Dakota raised her voice. Steve started to walk out of the gym. " Anything we need to know about the Tesseract?"

" You should have left it in the ocean." Steve called out. Dakota sighed and pulled out her phone. She walked out of the gym while calling Bella.

* * *

><p>The next day, Coulson and Dakota looked at the Captain, who sat in one of the hard plastic chairs. The quinjet shook slightly and Dakota grabbed on to rim.<p>

" So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked, looking over the file given to him.

" A lot of people were." Phil said.

" You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to to unlock Erskine's original formula." Dakota finished.

" Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked again.

" Not so much. When he's got thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Phil said, earning a weird look form Steve.

" He's like a really smart person." Dakota whispered to Steve. Dakota walked up to the pilots and looked out at the sky.

" I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Phil started to stuttered. Steve looked at Phil with amusement in his eyes. " I mean, I was… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, its really, its just a huge honor to have you on board." Dakota smirked and turned around, walking up to the men.

" Well, I hope I am the man for the job." Steve hesitated.

" Oh, you are. Absolutely We've made some modifications to the uniform." Dakota said, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

" I had some design input." Phil smiled.

" The uniform. Aren't the stars and stripes a little… Old fashioned?" Steve asked.

" Everything that's happened, the ting that are about to come to light, " Phil started.

" People just need a little old fashioned." Dakota said, as the jet landed on the runway of the ship in the ocean. Natasha walked out of the door and embraced her sister. After breaking the hug, she turned to Steve and motioned for the both of them to follow her.

" There is quite a buzz around here, finding you in the ice. We thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading card yet?" Natasha said."

" Trading Card?" Steve asked, looking over at the Romanoff sisters.

" They're vintage." Dakota said.

" He's very proud." Natasha finished.

" Dr. Banner." Steve said, shaking Dr. Banner's hand.

" Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Dr. Banner said

" Word is that you can find the cube." Steve said, looking around the deck.

" Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked.

" Only word I care about." Steve replied.

" Must be strange for you, all of this." Banner looked over the deck.

" Well, this is kinda familiar." Steve shrugged. Dakota looked over at the quintets as they started to strap them down.

" Gentlemen, we might want to step inside in a minute." Natasha said, looking at Dakota.

" Its going to get a little hard to breath." Dakota said.

" Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

" Really?" Banner asked. " They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Both men walked over to the edge of the ship. The engines started to turn and water churned in the unmoving blades. The engines locked into place and the blades started to turn, lifting the ship into the air.

" Oh no, Dr. Banner." Dakota said. " This might be a little worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

**Man: Who are you working for?**  
><strong>Dakota: None of your damn business!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avengers or any thing that you know. Don't own any actors, so Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Natasha, Dakota, Steve, and Bruce walked into the bridge. Natasha looked back at the boys before turning to Director Fury. Steve walked over to Dakota and handed her a ten dollar bill. Director Fury and Natasha looked at Dakota before both of them shrugged.<p>

" Gentlemen." Fury greeted. " Doctor, thank you for coming."

" Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh… how long am I staying?" Bruce asked, taking his jacket.

" Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury informed him.

" Where are you with that?" Banner asked. Fury pointed to Phil to explain.

" We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Phil said.

Natasha squatted down next to a computer with Hunter and Clint's faces on it. " That's not going to find them in time." She said.

" You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometer do you have access to?" Bruce asked.

" How many are there?" Fury asked. Dakota was pulled to the corner by Mason.

" Mason." Dakota said, breathing easier. She hugged him and he hugged her back. " How are you?"

" Fine, except for the bruised stomach and might have a bleeding organ."

" What happened?" Dakota said.

" I got kicked by the Red Skull." Mason replied. " I need you to tell Captain America that."

" Okay." Dakota said, before walking back to Fury and Captain.

" Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his lab, please." Fury ordered. Dakota stopped right in between Fury and Steve.

" Director Fury, Captain, Agent Ramirez told me that the Red Skull had returned." she said.

" What?" Steve looked like he was going to kill Dakota. " How?"

" He might have hit the icy water, like you and Hydra or Loki found him and defrosted him.." Dakota shrugged."

* * *

><p>Dr. Erik Selvig, Hunter Grey and Clint Barton stood around the plastic cover that was protecting the Tesseract and Selvig's lab.<p>

" Where did you find all these people?" Selvig asked.

" SHIELD doesn't have a shortage of enemies." Hunter said. Clint tapped the screen in his arms and held it up for Dr. Selvig to see.

" Is this the stuff you need?" Clint asked.

" Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of." Selvig informed the two SHIELD agents.

" Specially if SHIELD knows you need it." Hunter slightly snorted.

" Well, I didn't know!" Selvig exclaimed. Loki walked towards the the three men. " The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's…it's more than knowledge, it's truth."

" I know." Loki smiled. " What did it show you, Agent Barton?" he asked.

" My next target." Barton replied.

" Agent Grey?" Loki asked, looking at the young agent.

" It has shown me that love is for kids." He replied.

Ever since, Dakota Romanoff entered his life, Hunter had a crush on her. The way her red velvet colored hair spread over her shoulders. The way her electric green eyes sparked with interest when he, Bella and Mason told her their mission. The way she fought in training, The way she laughed. Everything about her was perfect. But with the Tesseract showing him everything, he was forced to believe that love was for kids.

" Agent Barton, tell me what you need." Loki smirked. Clint opened a case and pulled out a bow. He whipped it in front of him and the enow expanded.

" I need a distraction. And an eyeball." He stated.

* * *

><p>" I mean, if it isn't to much trouble." Phil stated, his arms folded across his chest. he looked at Steve. After Dakota told Steve of the Red Skull, he went to gym and punched the bag a few times.<p>

" No, no, its fine." Steve said, folding his arms across his chest. Both of them watched Dakota as she did Back Hand-springs.

" Its a vintage set. It took me a couple of year to collect them. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but." Phil said, but was cut off by an agent.

" We got a hit, Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent." Agent Jasper Sitwell called.

" Location?" Dakota asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse." Jasper informed the Director. " He's not exactly hiding."

" Captain, you're up." Fury said, as Captain nodded. " Dakota, you're his back up." Dakota nodded and left to change.

She walked in and pulled out her uniform. She stripped her clothes off and pulled on her leather leggings, a black tank top, and open-toes heeled boots. She stopped her two thigh gun holsters on and put her guns in them. She pulled on her fingerless gloves and pulled her red velvet hair back.

She walked to the quinjet docks and met the Captain, Natasha and the pilot, Cody, in Cody's quinjet.

All four of them got in the quinjet and headed to Germany. Along the way, Dakota heard that Loki had taken out a man's eyeball. She cringed and gagged.

" Gross." She said. Everyone nodded and returned to the mission at hand. Everyone in the gala had collected in the plaza, with 5 different Loki's corralling them.

" In the end, you will always kneel." Loki finished. They watched as a elder German man rose to his feet.

" Not to men, like you." He stated.

" There are no men like me." Loki darkly smiled.

" There are always men like you." The man said.

" Look to you elder, people." Loki said, raising his scepter. " Let him be an example." Loki shot a blast at the man, but Captain landed in front, defecting the shot. It hit Loki and made him fall to his stomach.

" You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain said, as Dakota landed behind him.

" The soldier. A man out of time." Loki smiled. " And a young assassin. "

" I am not the one out of time." Steve said, as the quinjet flew behind him. A machine gun appeared from underneath the jet.

" Loki, drop the scepter and stand down." Natasha's voice rang out.

Suddenly, Loki attacked Steve, hitting him in the head with the scepter. Steve backed up and threw his shield at the Asgardian, hitting him in the head, knocking him back. Steve got too close and Loki hit him so he was kneeling.

" Kneel!" Loki said, pushing the butt of his scepter into Steve's head. Dakota threw one of her knifes and it embedded itself into Loki's shoulder.

" Not today!" Steve said, kicking Loki in the chest.

Suddenly, Shoot the Thrill by AC/DC started to play from the quinjet's PA system. It blared through the plaza, making Dakota jump. Tony appeared and shot Loki in the chest. He landed and armed himself with everything.

" Your move, Reindeer Games." Tony said. Loki's armor disappeared and he held his habds up ans surrender. " Good choice." Instantly, all of Tony's weapons disappeared and steve snd dakota appeared next to tony

" Mr. Stark." Steve said

" Captain," Tony said " Little Widow." dakota rolled her eyes but cracked a small smile.

* * *

><p>On the quinjet, Dakota was sitting quietly fixing Loki's shoulder with Tony and Steve in front of her.<p>

" I don't like it." Steve said, turning his head to Tony.

" What?" Tony asked. " Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" He turned to Steve.

" I don't remember it being so easy." Steve explained. " This guys packs a wallop."

Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed as the quinjet started to shake. " Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked. Loki sat forward and looked at the sky.

" What's the matter? Scared of lighting?" Steve asked.

" I'm not overly fond of what follows?" Loki replied, slightly scared.

Suddenly, a bang was heard from the top of the quinjet. tony opened open the back and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes lands on the for. He smashed his hammer against Tony's chest, knocking him into Steve. he then picks Loki up, who grabbed Dakota, and flew out of the quinjet.

" Dakota!" Natasha yelled.

* * *

><p>Thor landed tossing Loki to the ground, Dakota landed next to Thor's feet.<p>

" Ow, ow, ow!" Dakota called, pushing up off the ground. " Thanks for the ride, I really enjoyed it." She stood up and looked at Thor.

" Where's the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

" I missed you too." Loki cracked a smile.

" I thought you dead." Thor said, grabbing Loki's neck.

" Did you morn?" Loki asked,

" We all did." Thor replied. " Our Father…" Thor was cut off by Loki.

" Your father." Loki said.

" We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you not remember?" Thor said, following Loki.

" I remember a shadow. I should be King!" Loki screamed.

" So you take the world I love? No, the earth is under my protection." Thor growled.

" You are doing a marvelous job. I mean to rule them. That's why should I not.."

" Think yourself above them." Thor concluded.

" Well, yes." Loki replied. Dakota growled and gripped the rock she was sitting on tighter.

" A throne would suit you ill." Thor yelled.

" I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile." Loki said. " I have seen the true power of the Tesseract."

" Who showed you this power?" Thor asked. " Who controls the would be king?"

" I AM A KING!" Loki screamed.

" Not here!" Dakota yelled. " Give up the Tesseract."

" You give up this poisonous dream." Thor yelled. " Come home." Thor's voice got soft.

" I don't have it." Loki slightly smiled. Thor growled and summoned his hammer. " You need the cube to bring me home, but I have sent it off. I know not where."

" You listen well, brother." Thor said, but was cut off by Tony grabbing him and flying off with him.

" I am listening." Loki smirked. Dakota glared at the god of mischief. After a few minutes, Captain landed and threw his shield at the the two. Thor went to attack Steve held his shield and a blast of blue energy flew out and ruined the forest all around.

" Are we done here?" Steve asked.

* * *

><p>Bruce stood next to a decoy of the Tesseract portal. He watched as twelve armed agents walked Loki to his cell. he turned and smiled at the doctor. Bruce slowly took his glasses off, watching Loki walk by.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki was pushed into a cell and the cell door locked on its own.<p>

" In case its unclear. You try to escape, you even scratch that glass." Fury said, opening a button. The bottom floor opened up, whipping Fury's coat with it. "Thirty thousand feet, right down in a cage. Ant. Boot." Loki laughed.

" Its an impressive cage. Not build for me." Loki smiled.

" Built for something strong." Fury said.

" Oh, I've heard." Loki smirked. He turned to the camera ad smirked. Dakota felt an odd feeling about his smirk. " How desperate are you?"

" How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, steal a force you can't control, talk peace, but kill for fun. You made me very desperate." Fury stated.

" Its burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, the power, unlimited power." Loki said.

" Let me know if unlimited power wants a magazine or something." Fury smirked, walking away.

* * *

><p>After Loki's interrogation, everyone looked around. Dakota sat uneasy in her chair, Bella next to her. Mason stood behind them and Natasha sat on the other side of Dakota. Steve sat a few seats down, in his uniform, Bruce passed behind them and Thor paced in front of them.<p>

" He really grows on you." Bruce stated.

" Thor, what's Loki's play?" Steve asked.

" He has an army called the Chitauri, none of Asgard or any world. He means to lead then against your people." Thor informed.

" An army from outer space. Steve concluded.

" So he needs to build another portal." Bruce also concluded. " Thats why he needed Erik Selvig."

" Selvig?" Thor asked.

" He's an astrophysicist." Dakota replied, pulling Selvig's notes out. She flipped through the pages and started reading.

" He's a friend." Thor replied.

" Loki has him under a spell, along with two of our own." Natasha stated.

" I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve questioned. " He can't lead a army from here."

" I don't think we should worry about Loki. His brain is a bag of cats." Bruce said.

" Loki is beyond reason, but his of Asgard." Thor angrily stated. " And he is my brother."

" He killed eighty people." Natasha said.

" In two days." Dakota finished

" He is adopted." Thor simply stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know. Long. But give a few more chapters. I will try to get one up every other day. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**Review, Please. I will love you forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay In this chapter, you learn a little more about Dakota and Hunter's back story.**

* * *

><p>After Tony Stark playfully ordered Bridge Techs to raise the monitors, he looked over and pointed out that a man was playing Gallaga. He then asked how Fury saw he saw the screens around him and Hill replied by saying 'he turns'.<p>

" The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton and Agent Grey can get their hands on pretty easily. The only other major components they need is a power source. Something to kick start the cube." Tony explained.

" When did you become a expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, her arms crossed.

" Last night, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers." Tony answered. " Am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked.

" Does he need a certain power source?" Steve asked. Dakota jumped into the conversation.

" He needs to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin to break through the Coulomb barrier." She said, looking at the notes in front of her.

" Un less Selvig found out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony replied.

" Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion." Bruce said.

" With any reactor in the world." Dakota finished, folding her hands in her lap.

" Finally, people who can speak english." Tony said, shaking Bruce's hand and ruffling Dakota's red hair.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

" Good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is wonderful. " Tony said. " I am a huge fan of the way you turn into a enormous green rage monster."

Bruce hesitated. " Thanks?" His answer turned into a question.

" Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I am hoping you will help him." Fury spoke.

" I would start with the stick of his. it may have magic but it work a lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve informed the duo.

" I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Tesseract." Fury said. " But I would like to know how Loki used that weapon and turned two of my sharpest agents into his personal flying monkeys."

" Monkeys?" Thor asked, curious about the reference. " I don't understand."

" I do!" Steve smiled and Tony rolled his eyes. " I understood that reference."

* * *

><p>Dakota unlocked Hunter's room door, breathed out and walked in. The walls were white like every other bedroom and the floor was tile. His bed was on one side with a night stand next to it. Across for that was a dresser with picture frames on it. His bed was made and had a letter on it.<p>

Dakota walked over to Hunter's bed and picked the letter up. It was addressed to her in his handwriting. Her name was sprawled out across the paper in black ink.

_Dakota,_

_If you are reading this, then I have not returned from a mission and either I am dead of something bad has happened. I just wanted to say that when I first came to SHIELD, you were the one to greet me, remember?_

_I have been wanting to say this to you forever but missions got in the way and I couldn't call you. Dakota Romanoff, ever since I met you I fell in love._

_I love the way your smile lights up a room, when your eyes light up with curiosity when Bella, Mason and I would return from a mission. When you would sit on my bed and talk to me while I would pack for a mission._

_Most important, I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me. But I would be able to, and I am sorry for that. But in the end, just know that I will always have a crush on you. I am sorry for not telling you sooner but I had to write it down before I tell you._

_~Hunter_

Dakota set the letter down and walked over to his dresser. Photo frames scattered the top along with other papers. Dakota grabbed the one of her and Hunter.

The next one was of Bella, Mason and Hunter, smiling. behind then was Big Ben. The mission is London was about about a armed ammunition smuggler and the bomb under Westminster Abbey. Dakota thought about a problem then decided to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Loki paced around in his cell when he stop suddenly. " There are not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki said, turning around to face the red velvet haired assassin.<p>

" You thought I would come." Dakota softly said.

"After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you appear as a friend." Loki frowned.

" I want to know what you did to Agent Grey" Dakota said, flooding her arms across her chest.

" I say I've expanded his mind." Loki smirked.

" Once you've won. Once your king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Dakota asked.

" Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked.

" Love is for children, He owes me a debt." Dakota partly lied.

"Tell me." Loki said, gesturing for Dakota to tell him. he walked backwards and to the bed in the cell. Dakota walked over to the chair in the room.

" After I joined SHIELD, Hunter came into the Helicarrier as a dangerous assassin in his field. He had a specific skill set and he wanted to break out of here. I was assigned to speak to him and get the knowledge of what he has. Instead I interrogated him and made the call of he should join." Dakota explained. " Fury was wary of the decision and was reluctant to accept the offer. Soon he was an assassin like me."

" What will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

" Not let you out." Dakota said.

" No, I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Loki sinisterly asked.

" Governments fall everyday, I tend not to weep over it. I am Russian or I was." Dakota replied.

" What are you now?" Loki smiled.

" It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger. I would like to wipe it out." Dakota folded her arms across her chest.

" Can you?" Loki asked. " Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter? Rio de Janeiro? The medical file? Hunter told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, its gushing red, and you think saving one man no more virtuous that yourself will change anything? This is basic is a child at prayer. Pathetic!" Loki screamed, Dakota stepped back, her bottom lip quivering. " You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." Loki said. He then slammed his fist onto the glass separating the two of them. Dakota staggered back, her facial expression contorted with fear.

" I won't touch Hunter! Not until I make him kill you." Loki threatened. " Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. Then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!" Loki sinisterly screamed. Dakota turned around and started to weep. " This is my bargain, You Mewling Quim!" Loki yelled.

" Your a monster." Dakota softly said. She sounded like she was crying.

" No, you brought the monster." Loki smirked. Dakota turned around and no evidence of tears were on her face.

" Banner?" Dakota realized. " That's your move?"

" What?" Loki asked, genuinely confused. Dakota pressed onto the comm device in her ear.

" Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in his lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Dakota said. She then turned to God. " Thanks, for your cooperation." And with that, Dakota walked out of the detention sector.

" Did you know about this?" Bruce asked, motioning for Natasha to answer. Dakota walked in and stood next to her sister.

" You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked.

" I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce replied.

" Loki's manipulating you." Dakota spoke, her face straight.

" You've been doing what exactly?" Bruce asked.

" You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha strictly said.

" I'm not leaving just because you get a little twitchy." Bruce raised his voice. After a few minutes of arguing, Dakota left for the bridge.

* * *

><p>Clint stood at the back of the stolen quinjet. He pulled out his bow and and flung it open. Hunter stood next to him, putting his knifes into his knife holders. Hunter's chocolate brown hair was half way smoothed out.<p>

They heard the pilot talk to the radio control woman and replied to her question with 'arms ammunition'. Hunter smirked as Clint opened the back of the jet. The archer notched one of the arrows and aimed it at the engine. He then moved it to the left and shot it. The arrow landed on the wall and locked onto it.

After a few minutes, Clint hit the blow button and the arrow blew the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews, please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Avengers:_

_After a few minutes, Clint hit the blow button and the arrow blew the engine._

* * *

><p>Dakota walked over to the table and sat down. An explosion shook the ship and she slammed her head into the table opening a scar up and wider. She groaned as armed Loki's warriors stormed the ship. All the bridge techs scrambled around, trying to get the engine online.<p>

" Number 3 engine is down." Hill replied to Fury's question

" Can we get it back online?" Dakota asked.

"The turbine looks fine, but it is going to be hard to fix it while we are in the air." One man reported.

" We lose one more engine, we won't be." Dakota muttered.

" Someone has to patch that engine." Hill said into her ear piece.

" _Stark? You got that?_" Fury asked. He then told Coulson to head to the detention sector and then the armory. Fury then asked about Natasha with her saying that both her and Bruce were okay.

* * *

><p>Clint, Hunter and a group of armed men jogged across the helicarrier's runways. One man kicked in a vent and each man jumped down. Hunter landed on his feet and Clint slid down a rope.<p>

" Keep that engine down." Clint ordered. " Head to the detention sector, wait for cameras to go dark. " He turned to leave with Hunter and two other men. " Stay close."

* * *

><p>Fury walked into the bridge, breathing hard and rushing over to his control center. Fury order Hill to go and check on something. A small round object rolled into the bridge.<p>

" Grenade!" Hill screamed and an explosion pushed Dakota, Hill and a few techs back. Dakota landed on her side a a small crack was heard and Dakota groaned. Armed man dressed in SHIELD black walked in, guns in hand. Dakota got up and she and Fury pulled out their guns and shot the men.

" _Hulk and Thor on research level 4. Levels 2 and 3 are done._" a voice rang out.

" Sir, the Hulk is going to tear the place apart." Dakota informed.

" Get his attention." Fury ordered Hill. Hill ordered one pilot to attack the Hulk while Fury and Dakota were holding off the men. On man dropped from the roof and Dakota recognized him as Hunter. He had one of his throwing knife in hand.

" Director." Dakota said, pushing Fury out of the way. Hunter brought the knife down on Dakota's hip. She grunted in pain as crimson blood ran down her pant leg. An arrow hit on of the computer walkways, pushing techs off of it. Another arrow landed in one of the computers, making it glitch and shut another engine off.

Techs scrambled around as Dakota looked at Hunter. His eyes were ice blue with no pupils. Once the Helicarrier's engine was up and running, Hunter attacked Dakota.

He tried to punch the assassin but she blocked the punch. Dakota used her good leg to kick Hunter back. He stumbled and growled. Hunter pinned Dakota to the ground, making her bang her head and grunt. She pushed him off and flipped, kicking his chest. She pushed herself up right, ran to Hunter and wrapped her thighs around his neck, making him fall to the ground. She then grabbed his head and slammed it into the rail. He groaned, fell to the floor.

" Asshole thought he could take me." Dakota muttered to Fury, before her electric green eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell toward Fury. He caught her and laid her down near Hunter. Bella and Mason came running in, sweating from the training they did, not noticing the fight going on.

After a few minutes, part of the medical team walked into the bridge and the other part of team to the detention level where Coulson was injured. One member of the medical took care of Agent Hill's wound on her temple and the rest took care of Dakota's medical team took Dakota to her room and patched her up. Armed guard grabbed Hunter and him in a room and strapped him the bed.

" Agent Coulson is down." Fury reported.

" Medical team is on their way." Tony said.

" Their here, they called it." Fury gravely said.

" What about Kota?" Natasha asked.

" Wounded and unconscious." Fury reported. Natasha teared up and walked with Barton's body as they strapped him to a bed.

* * *

><p>Bella and Mason sat in the room where Hunter was. Hunter shook his head, trying to push the Tesseract magic out of his system.<p>

" Do you know, what it is like. Being unmade?" Hunter asked.

" You know we don't but Natasha and Dakota do." Bella said, pouring Hunter water. He then laughed and everyone heard a knock at the door. Bella opened the door and recognized the tall figure.

Natasha stood in the doorway, tear lines evident that she was crying. She had her arms folded across her chest and she stood like Dakota did in an interrogation.

" Agent Romanoff." Bella said, shocked.

" Don't acted so shocked." Natasha said, walking into the room. " I am here to ask Agent Grey a few question."

" Why?" Hunter asked, his eyes are back to their hazel color. The color that Bella loved, but Hunter loved Dakota.

" Dakota is unconscious and wounded because of you." Natasha deadpanned. Hunter winced and rubbed his wrist, which were untied by Mason.

" Can we see her?" Mason asked, worried for his best friend. Natasha nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p>Once the door, to Dakota's room, was open, Natasha left for the gym. Bella, Mason and Hunter walked in and saw Dakota's body on the bed. She had a ventilator strapped to het nose and mouth and an heart monitor beeping. Her tank top was up, exposing her toned and tanned stomach.<p>

Hunter looked at the blade sitting on her nightstand. His. His blade was found in her hip wound. Dakota had her hips wrapped in gauze and bandages. Her eyes kept twitching under her eyelids.

Bella excused herself and walked out, with Mason following her. He was going to try and comfort the brunette. That left Hunter in Dakota's room with her body, which he was scared to touch her hand. He finally mustered up the courage and held her hand.

" Dakota, please wake up." he pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dakota~<strong>

I woke up in a bed, a really comfortable bed. I sat up and looked around, all i saw was a figure. It was as tall as me and had lighter and shorter hair. _Natasha_. I thought. I got out of bed and looked down.

I was dresses in a pair of light blue shorts, a hi-low tank top and converse. My body felt like it was forced to walk towards the figure. I recognized my facial features. _Its me. _I thought.

Holy Shit. I have lighter colored hair, like Natasha.

" Who are you?" I asked. The clone turned to me.

" I am you, Dakota." it replied.

" How do I get out of this place?" I asked.

" It is you mind and I am your subconscious." it said, running a hand up and down its neck. My neck, its neck. Ugh, it is confusing. " I will not let you out until you admit to it."

" Admit to what?" I asked. Then I heard a familiar voice.

" _Dakota, please wake up._" it said. Hunter!

Thank god. Wait, Hunter's Letter!

" _Please. Bella needs you, Mason needs you, Natasha need you. I need you. If you read to the letter I left you, then you know the truth."_

" Hunter." I whispered.

" Admit it!" It yelled.

" Admit what?!" I screamed. I had no clue what that thing meant.

" The only way I will let you out is if you admit it." it said, disappearing. I groaned and laid down on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~No One~<strong>

Hunter looked around Dakota's room. It had white walls and a tile floor. On one side of the room it had her dresser and vanity. On the back wall was her closet and bathroom door. Her bed was on the other wall with her nightstand.

He looked at the book on the nightstand and read the title. _City of Fallen Angels _by Cassandra Clare. Hunter got up and walked over to her vanity. He looked around and saw pictures. One of them was of Natasha, Clint and Dakota on the Helicarrier.

Dakota was around 12 years old, Natasha was 16 and Clint was 17. It was when Dakota and Natasha first walked onto the Helicarrier.

The next one was of him and Dakota after a few weeks of him working for SHIELD. The next on was from his interrogation, where Dakota was smirking and Hunter was confused for a second before realizing what was going on.

_" __You have quite a skill set." Dakota said, walking onto the room. Hunter looked up and glared at her._

_" __Yeah, why do you care?" He asked. his handcuffs rattled as he moved his hands._

_" __Because," Dakota said, sitting directly across from him. " We need another assassin and you don't need to be killed."_

_" __What do you mean?" Hunter asked, intrigued by her words._

_" __SHIELD was going to kill you but I told them to hold off." Dakota shrugged. " We need you, Hunter Grey."_

_" __Why?" Hunter asked._

_" __SHIELD needs more young assassins because right now its just me." Dakota said, pushing strands of shoulder length red hair back._

Dakota's words echoed in Hunter's mind as he looked at the picture.

" Dakota, Natasha needs you." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dakota~<strong>

I stood still, listening to the silence. I remembered the letter more and kept repeating it to myself.

" Hunter," I said. " I never thought that I would say this in my brain, but I love you too."

" Very good." it said, reappearing and I screamed. I know, not my best moment but she startled me! " You may return to your life." it said and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~No One~<strong>

Dakota groaned, scaring the crap out of Hunter. He whipped around and looked at Dakota. She groaned again and turned her head towards him. Her eyes fluttered open then they closed and opened again, adjusting to the light. Her electric green gaze landed on him.

" Hey, Hunter." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you get this one early, because I am sick and had nothing better to do then watch tv or write. So hope you guys enjoyed it. Review?<strong>


	6. To Be Deleted!

Okay, Hey everyone~

So due to Writer's Block and school, I have to take a break from writing and get through a school play and projects and homework. So I will be coming back with a new story for Lab Rats and Deleting The Dragon until I can get it started. I will also be taking the chapters of Power of the Sun and Moon, leaving the character Bios. I will also be changing the character bios for Sun and Moon.

I also need help with The Dragon, I need with Scarlet. So can anyone please send me a bio for her. Please, I will give you great credit.

**_Schedule:_**

**Power of the Sun and Moon**: On Hiatus, until further notice.

**The Dragon**: To be deleted, until ideas come to my Brain.

**Avenger's Initiative**: On Hiatus until I can get a good Fight scene.

See you next time, Bye  
>December's Phoenix<p> 


End file.
